1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to strobe charging, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for strobe charging which can dynamically adjusts a charging current according to current power level of a battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a still image capture system, such as a camera, a strobe is commonly used to provide sufficient light source for image capturing. The strobe needs charging each time before use, and it is typical to employ a power supply unit (e.g. a battery) for providing a charging current to the strobe.
In prior arts, a constant charging current is used. However, if the battery is kept at providing the constant charging current, the operating voltage of the battery will lower rapidly following the power level decrease of the battery. This effect will become more serious when the battery power level is low. When the operating voltage lowers to a certain value, the battery cannot provide electric power any more, even though there is surplus power in the battery. This will cause the inefficiency and waste of the battery power.